


I Just Want to Be with You

by missmichellebelle



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Moving In Together, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-10 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/790200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmichellebelle/pseuds/missmichellebelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I… Could shower here,” he says slowly, staring at Chris’s hand.</p><p>“If you really wanted to, I guess.” Chris’s eyebrows skew together.</p><p>“I could unpack here, too.”</p><p>Now Chris is really confused.</p><p>“Why?” Chris tugs on Darren a bit, trying to get him to look up. “Then all of your stuff would be here.”</p><p>“Well, maybe all of my stuff should be here.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want to Be with You

“Home,” Chris groans as he drops his luggage right inside the living room and then immediately face plants onto his couch.

“Chris,” Darren imitates, and then drops on top of him, giggling a little bit at the end of it.

“You’re squashing me,” Chris mutters into the fabric of the couch, and Darren laughs with more gusto before he lifts himself up, sliding down onto the floor. By the way he closes his eyes and tilts his head back, Chris can tell he’s actually exhausted, even though he’d never admit it. “You could have just gone home. I wouldn’t have been offended.”

After all, they just spent the last however-long together on an airplane. They couldn’t exactly be themselves, but having Darren right there, shoulders nearly pressed together even though they didn’t have to be, was enough for Chris.

Sometimes it has to be.

“No.” Darren doesn’t open his eyes. “I like spending time with you.”

Chris laughs, even as his heart blooms warmth throughout his body.

“We spent forever filming together, and then we had the tour. I’m surprised you aren’t sick of me,” Chris teases, although half of him is afraid it might be true. Even though Darren has convinced him, time and time again, that he isn’t going anywhere.

“Working is not spending time together, Christopher,” Darren scolds. “I mean real time. Non-work time.  _Us_  time.”

Chris picks up his head, maneuvering just enough so that he manages to catch half of Darren’s mouth in a chaste kiss.

“I like us time,” he admits, quietly, playing with Darren’s curls and liking the way he presses into the touch.

“Us time is my favorite,” Darren practically purrs, his voice getting deep in the way it does when he’s sleepy. “ _You’re_  my favorite.”

“I better be,” Chris responds, jokingly, and then kisses Darren’s temple as best as he can. “But come on. You should get home. You probably need to do laundry really badly.”

“You don’t know me,” Darren mutters, starting to get pouty and reluctant.

“Come on. Shower, say hi to your roommates,  _unpack_ , and then you can come back.” Chris nudges at his shoulder. It’s not like he particularly wants Darren to leave, but he feels bad for monopolizing his time.

“Trying to get rid of me?” Darren asks, petulant like a child.

“Of course not.” Chris is tired of trying to interact with Darren practically upside-down; he drags himself up until he’s sitting, and then tugs Darren onto the couch. Darren looks so exhausted, and what Chris really wants to do is haul them upstairs and into bed and  _sleep_  for as long as humanly possible.

Instead, he leans in, cupping Darren’s face, and kissing him three times in slow succession.

“Is that supposed to make me leave?” Darren whispers, blinking slowly.

“It’s incentive to come back.”

Darren scoffs.

“Like I need incentive.” He reaches down, picking up Chris’s hand and toying with it. Then, he goes still for a very brief moment, takes a deep breath, and starts to play with Chris’s fingers again. “I… Could shower here,” he says slowly, staring at Chris’s hand.

“If you really wanted to, I guess.” Chris’s eyebrows skew together.

“I could unpack here, too.”

Now Chris is really confused.

“Why?” Chris tugs on Darren a bit, trying to get him to look up. “Then all of your stuff would be here.”

“Well, maybe all of my stuff should be here.”

“Darren, that doesn’t make sense—you’d have to come back and forth all of the time. It would get really annoying and—”

Darren presses a finger to his mouth, eyes boring into Chris’s. He looks amused, his lips tugged up in a half smile that looks the tiniest bit nervous.

“Maybe I move in with you, and you understand what I’m saying.”

Chris’s jaw falls open.

“You… Move in?” Chris swallows. “You… You want to  _move in with me?_ ” Okay, he’s getting a little hysterical.

Darren’s face falls.

“Shit, I—we don’t have to. It was just an idea. Chris, baby, breathe—breathe for me, okay?”

Oh, he is kind of hyperventilating, look at that.

“It was just an idea,” Darren repeats, soothingly rubbing up and down Chris’s arms. “We don’t… We don’t have to. Of course we don’t. I just. I’m here almost all of the time already, you know? I have a drawer and everything.”

“You commandeered a drawer,” Chris mutters, voice level as he gets over his shock.

“Yeah, well, I needed one.” He leans in closer, smiling hesitantly. “I just… It sucks, you know? Trying to plan our schedules around each other, but… We wouldn’t have to anymore. I’d get to come home to you.”

Chris’s heart constricts in his chest.

“But if it’s too fast, if you don’t—”

“Please shut up,” Chris whispers, and Darren actually does. “You’re serious, right? This isn’t just like—”

“I’m absolutely serious,” Darren butts in, and his eyes are open and honest when they meet Chris’s.

“Okay,” Chris says on an exhale.

“Okay?” Darren’s voice tips up, hopeful, and Chris smiles with a little more certainty.

“Okay,” Chris confirms, and Darren jumps on him, dropping kisses over every inch of skin his mouth can touch—ears, cheeks, nose, eyelids, and Chris starts laughing. “Did I just adopt a dog or decide to move in with my boyfriend?”

“Both.” Darren licks up the side of his face, and Chris shrieks, suddenly not very tired at all. “Always both.”


End file.
